An Angel's Voice on A Cold Cold Night
by behind-those-crimson-eyes
Summary: Mikan's life was perfect, JUST the way she wanted it, and things were kinda working out between her and Natsume. But...what happens when Mikan's old old crush steps in and plan to ruin EVERYTHING? Changed summary. R&R PLZ! thanks
1. Mikan Sakura

Angel's Voice on a Cold Cold Night

**HEY!! Its me again, behind-those-crimson-eyes, I didn't really finish my last story (Hidden Truth) because the kid I was babysitting accidentally deleted it ******

**Here is a new story! Please review!! Thanks a bunch!**

************************

"AAAAHHHHAAAAHHH!!!!! SO WHAT IF I RICH AND FAMOUS! SO WHAT IF IM THE RICHEST PERSON IN JAPAN! SO WHAT IF IM **THE** MIKAN SAKURA, HEIRESS OF SAKURA CORP.!!!!!!!!!" A brunette screamed in frustration while throwing her pillow at the wall full of medals and awards. "SO WHAT IF I AM ALL FAMOUS FOR MY VOICE, AND THE FASHION MY MOM MAKES!!! …that did not make sense but WHO CARES!!!!" She was about to throw another pillow at the wall when the maid came in and said, "miss Sakura, its time for dinner." Mikan ignored her and flopped on the bed face first. Few minutes later, she got up, signed and went down for dinner. "What are we having for dinner today?" She asked without any usual enthusiasm. "Oh dear, what happened to you? Anyways, we are having salmon served with (this kinda sauce I have no idea what it was called)" Mikan's mom answered. "Whatever mom, I'm not that hungry. I will eat half of that."

"But honey, school starts tomorrow! Have a good dinner and sleep!"

"It's Ok." Mikan signed. She quickly finished up her dinner and went up the grand staircase of the Sakura Mansion.

…………………………

**Next Day**

_Why does love have to be like a BATTLEFIELD? _

_A battlefield_

_A battlefield…_

_A battlefield._

_Why does/_

Mikan slammed the alarm on her desk and the alarm immediately shut up. "ARGH! Here we go again…" She got out of bed and rubbed her eyes. Stepping into the shower, she signed as the warm water hit her skin. Humming a tune for her next single, she slowly let herself relax.

"Ok, I will wear…..this and this…and this? And I will carry….this bag." Mikan walked out of her walk-in closet as big as a garage and grabbed some lip-gloss in the bathroom. Then, she looked at herself and agreed that this will do pretty good for a disguise. What she was wearing was a big loose white T-shirt that hid all her curves; baggy pants to cover up her perfect legs every woman would kill for. The bag she was carrying was a big and bulky black one. "Perfect." Mikan said as she grabbed elastic and pulled her long auburn hair in to a messy pony tail. She ran out of the house, ignoring the astonished looks the maids and her parents gave her. "Bike, where is my bike? I need a bike not a limo." Mikan searched until she found a crappy old bike in the corner. "I'M OFF!!" She yelled and sped down their driveway.

**At School (GAKUEN ALICE)**

"Wow this school looks not bad…" Mikan thought as she locked her bike up at the rack. "Well, here we go, a whole day being gawked at and interrogated and maybe half bullied…" _Class B…..B… not A… B!! AH! There it is! Ok…here we go Mikan, smile… smile… SMILE ALREADY!!! _Mikan forced herself to put on a half-hearted smile and walked into the classroom. "Good Morning everyone, I am new here. My name is Mikan Sa---. I mean Mikan Kiotsuki. Please treat me kindly!" And bowed.

"She's new here…I think she looks pretty cool."

"O.M.G. What the hell is she wearing?"

"…" (Of course. EVERYONE knows the one and only who would say … to a new kid)

"Oh, she is new. None of my beeswax."

Whispers erupted in the class. Mikan took a deep breath and looked around for a free seat. A seat was open beside a…face-covered-by-manga boy, _guess I will have to face him for the rest of the year. _Mikan walked down the isle and sat down without saying a word. The guy beside her didn't move as well so Mikan carried on her job of getting her book out. But she didn't notice a pair of crimson eyes studying her with interest under the manga.

**************

**There's the first Chapter!!! Hope it was good .**

**Please read and review! I am very interested in what you guys say about my writings, good or bad .o**

**b-t-c-e**


	2. Tragedy

**Hey!! Thanks for the first two reviews!!! I really appreciate it! Thanks a lot Blackcat xoxo and Miyaxbabeexx!!**

**My first chap. was kinda short, I will try my best on this one!! Please review!**

************************

"Good Morning class!!! How is everyone? I hope you all had a good night sleep, so you guys can get ready for today's 10km run!!!!" Class B's homeroom teacher Narumi said.

"What?!!!"

"OOOOHHHH joy…"

"…"

"OMG, you've GOT to be kidding me, it will ruin my perfect manicure!!!"

"…NARUMI!!!"

"argh!"

The class began to groan and talk frustratedly while Narumi smiled brightly and walked off.

"So you are Mikan? I am Ruka Nogi, nice to meet you." A blond guy with blue orbs looked over at Mikan beside the manga faced guy. Mikan smiled and said, "yup! That's me! Nice to meet you Ruka." _At least SOMEBODY seems normal…ish. _Mikan thought. Suddenly, she felt something vibrate in her pocket. It was her phone. She ran out of the class and pressed the call button, "Hello, Sakura speaking."

"Miss Sakura, your recording day will be tomorrow at 10 am. Also, the modeling for mother's clothes will be tomorrow as well at 3 pm. Please be there on time."

"Oh. Ok, send a note to my mom saying that I will be there, just get everything ready before I arrive." Mikan walked back inside and realized that her seat was crowded with a bunch of girls dressed in skimpy clothes that showed off every single curve of there body and very low shirts that reviewed cleavage. _Guess I'm sitting by MR. Hot guy…Manga faced dude. _"Excuse me, can I get to my seat please?" Mikan tried her best to smile and push her way to her seat beside the manga guy.

"HUH? You sit beside my Natsume?" A strawberry blonde girl sneered. _Manga face's name is Natsume? Ok then…_ "Um, yes I do." Mikan said, trying to be nervous. "Ha, that's ridiculous to hear! You, sit next to the hottest, and most sexy male model in Japan?! Look at you! What are you wearing? Probably too poor to buy anything huh?" Mikan was annoyed buy still had that acting out ashamed face on her. "By the way," That girl sneered again, "I am Luna, leader of the Natsume and Ruka fan club. You better watch it and stay away from my boys." _Your boys? PFFFFT!!! AHAHAHAHAHAAHA. _Mikan was trying her best not to laugh and nodded. "Who said I was yours?" the guy under the manga finally spoke for the first time and revealed his face. Mikan's breath was caught in her chest. The view in front of her was painfully beautiful. Captivating crimson eyes, messy raven hair and a face of an angel. "AWW, NATSUME!! Of course your mine! Now don't be shy!!" Luna crooned. Natsume shrugged and turned back to his manga and started to read ignoring everyone. _BRRRRRIINGGG!!! _The bell for today finally went off. (They had half a day because it was PD day.) _OH MY GOD!! FINALLY! _Mikan grabbed her bag and was about to dash out of the door when Natsume shot out a hand and grabbed Mikan's wrist. "LET GO YOU FREAK!" Mikan screamed until she realized what she was doing. "Oh..I mean I am sorry. Let me go please."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"…" A circle of fire engulfed Mikan as she screamed in terror and quickly nullified it. "OK OK!!!" Mikan broke free and sat down again, both not speaking to each other, until Mikan finally broke the silence, "So…you are **the** Nastume Hyuuga of the Hyuuga corp right?"

"ya."

"…cool."

Mikan sat there looking out the window. "Well, if theres nothing else to say or do, I am leaving." She grabbed her bag and left.

**Dinner Time**

"Move over, I dibs on all of the crab brains and cake." A girl with violet eyes and black hair said. "Oh! I am so sorry Hotaru!" Mikan said, quickly moving out of the way. "Don't mind her, she's obsessed with them. Just make sure you don't touch them because Imai-chan dibs it all…" Anna said. Mikan smiled and sweat dropped. _Possessive. _

"KYAAAAA!!!! OMG LOOK LOOK!!! LOOK!!!" A bunch of slutty girls Mikan saw earlier crowded the door way. "It is that Natsume again…" Anna and Nonoko signed. _Oh._ Mikan ignored him and ate her noodles. "You, are in my spot." Luna the lunatic stomped up behind Mikan and said cockily. "Oh! I am sorry, but I didn't know anything about seating plans…" Mikan looked up innocently, while giving her a thousand middle fingers inside. "Well, the hottest girl have spoken so scram!" She pushed Mikan over and sat down. Mikan was mad, "Oh ok then. Then I will just take my yummy plate of noodles and…" Mikan took her noodles from her spot and squashed it against Luna's face.

"EEEEWWWWWW!!!!!!!!" All people can hear was Luna's frantic screaming and Mikan's laughter. "Take that bitch." She dumped the rest of the plate on Luna's head and stuffed the plate down her…extremely low shirt. "OMG!!! OMG!!! EEEWWW!!!" Luna was screaming her head off while Mikan just walked off, flinging strands of left over noodles to the ground.

When Mikan arrived in her special star room, she signed and jumped on to the soft king sized bed. _God, that was a stressful yet funny dinner. _ She stepped into the bathroom and undressed, taking the elastic off of her hair so that her long beautiful hair flows down her back. _Ew. Those noodles are so sticky…better shower. _

"_I feel so untouched _

_and I want you so much that_

_I can't resist you _

_It's not enough to say that I miss you._

_I feel so untouched right now_

_Need you so much somehow_

_I can't forget you_

_I've gone crazy the moment I met you…"_

Natsume was walking by Mikan's dorm when he heard a beautiful voice coming out from her room. He tried the door and it wasn't locked so he went in and sat down in the sofa. Meanwhile, Mikan was humming as she blew dry her hair and came out only clad in a towel. "AH!!" She immediately held the towel tighter when she saw Natsume sitting on the sofa. "What. Are. You. Do. Ing. Here?" Mikan forced every word out. Natsume merely said anything but was rather trying to hide a blush. He saw an angel, not a girl. Long auburn hair reaching her waist, and a face as pure as an angel…

"Nice singing."

"…You heard me?"

"Ya. You sound rather professional."

"Um… I was doing it for fun…" _Shit!! It would be bad if he found out!!! _Natsume just coked an eyebrow and ignored her. "Well, I will be inviting myself here tonight to sleep." Natsume said as he took off his shirt and pants, "Wheres the shower?"

"Wait a minute. Who. Where. Why. What. When. How!!!!!! What happened to your room??!!!"

"Accidentally lit it on fire."

"….right."

Natsume went into the bathroom and closed the door. _Why am I so flustered??? _Mikan thought. She shook her head, put on her pajamas and went under the soft blanket.

"_I'm all out of love,_

_What am I without you_

_I know you were right…_

_Believing for so long._

_I'm all out of love,_

_I'm so lost without you, _

_I can't be too late…_

_To say that I was so wrong…"_

Mikan heard a voice coming out of the bathroom and was immediately mesmerized by it. _What a beautiful voice._ Slowly drifting to sleep, she was suddenly awakened by the door opening. Natsume came out shirtless with a pair of loose shorts and messy black hair dripping with water. _Gorgeous. _

"Move." Natsume flipped open the blanket and snuggled in. Mikan blushed and turned her back on him.

"Good Night…I guess."

"Yeah, whatever."

Mikan signed and closed her eyes.

….

**sniff sniffle sniff** Mikan was awoken by someone silently crying. _Natsume?! _She turned around and indeed it was him.

"Whats wrong Natsume? Are you in pain? Hey!"

Natsume turned around, face streaked with tears, "My sister…she's gone! While you were asleep, I got a call from Ruka. She's gone Mikan! She's gone! Aoi was the only thing I had left in this world. What will I do?" Mikan was sad for him, two years ago, she lost her very cousin/sister. "Natsume, it's ok, you still have your friends who cares for you. Ok? Besides, I will be here when you need me." Mikan turned around and faced Natsume. Still grieving and shocked by the news, he looked up with dull crimson eyes and bent down and moved closer so that his head was underneath Mikan's chin. "Um…" Mikan started but remembered that he was really hurt by the news. So she signed and hugged him. Natsume snaked his arm around her waist and they stayed like that for the rest of the night.

**ALRIGHT! Chappie 2 is up! Hope you guys liked it! Poor Natsume…I feel sorry for him….waaaaaaaa**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!! THANKS A BUNCH!!**


	3. Double Trouble

**MISSYJULIETTE! I MISSED U AND YOUR REVIEWS!!!!!! LOL!**

**Anyways..ahem…where was I? Oh! Yes, thanks for all the reviews you guys. I will try to make my chapters a little longer..if I made you guys click a lot!! ;D**

********************

"_Why does love have to be like a BATTLEFIELD_

_a battlefield_

_a battlefield_

_Why/_

"Hmmm… ~sign~" Mikan sat up and stretched. Sunlight filtered in through her half closed curtains. She looked down at the still sleeping Natsume and shook her head. Changing out of her pajamas, she picked out some clothes like the same style as yesterday, grabbed the huge bag, tied up her hair and left. But before she was leaving, she ordered some breakfast and left a note to Natsume. Running outside to the hallway, she closed her door gently with a soft _click_.

**MEANWHILE WITH NATSUME**

"~YAWN~ What time is it…" Natsume got out of bed and stood in front of the window. _Where did she go? Early waker I guess. _He changed and was about to leave when he noticed a set of yummy looking breakfast and a note. Natsume opened the note and started to read:

_Good morning sleepy head!_

_I hope you got over the news. I left to central town, if you need me, give me a call on my cell. EAT YOUR BREAKFAST!!! Don't try and starve yourself just because you are sad, it's bad for your health…_

_C YA!!_

_Mikan_

"Hn." He set the note down, grabbed a fork and dug in. After he finished, he set out for his tree.

**BACK TO MIKAN!**

"Shorts would be better I guess…" Mikan was really hot. The sun was scorching on her back. "FOR GODS SAKE!!! ITS NOVEMBER 26TH AND ITS STILL SO EFFING HOT!!!!" She was so mad at the weather. "At least I got his present for tomorrow…" Mikan went to central town to buy Natsume's birthday presents. She got him a card and a black hat with a tiny little evil looking cat on the right side of the rim. "God. I am tired, I a gonna go home." Mikan picked up her stuff and left. She was so sick of the sun that she just had to take the dangerous back alley to get to the dorm. "Shade!" She said once the shadow fell upon her when she went into the alley.

"Hey bitch, going somewhere?"

Mikan spun around only to find Luna and her gang there. Armed. "What do you want?" She said coldly. "Just a little revenge after the noodle accident. OH HOHOHOHO." Luna said lunatically. Mikan was kind of scared. She knew that she couldn't face all of these girls at once. "Common girls, do you job!" Luna suddenly screeched. At once, the girls came toward Mikan and started to hit her with sticks. Pain sliced through her. After a few minutes, Luna finally told them to stop, "Had enough little girl? Tell you the truth, STAY AWAY FROM MY NATSUME! Huh? What's that you got there?" She picked up the neatly wrapped box with Natsume's present in it. "Leave…that alone." Mikan choked out. "Oh my, it's a little present to Natsume! My! Sorry little girl, I am going to take that away from you! Let's go girls." Luna and her possy left a battered Mikan alone on the ground in the alley.

"Natsume…help me" With that, her world went blank.

**AT HIS TREE.**

_I feel like going back. _Natsume thought as he jumped off of the branch and left for Mikan's dorm. _She should be back by now. _

When he entered the room, he found it empty and Mikan's bag was still gone. Of course, he didn't know what was going on but a weird feeling told him that something was wrong. Natsume grabbed his cell phone and quickly text Mikan. He waited for over 20 minutes and there was no response. Then, he called her. Still no response. _GEEZ THAT GIRL!!!_ He grabbed his jacket and rushed out again toward central town.

"MIKAN! MIKAN WHERE ARE YOU?!" Natsume ran up and down the streets trying to find Mikan. But he failed again and again.

1 hour

3 hours

5 hours

It was already evening and Natsume was panting while leaning against the opening to a back alley. _Jeez, did she go back? Maybe I should go and check. Let's take a short cut through this alley hear. _He turned around and was about to start walking when he saw a shadow lying in the middle of the alley. He called out, "Mi…kan?" Natsume ran over and turned that person around, and indeed he found a half covered in blood and batted Mikan. "What happened to you? Who did this?" He was shaking her, hoping she would respond. Finally her eyelids fluttered open and looked above her with dull and tired eyes, "Natsume?" Natsume let out a relieved sign, "Ok…lets get you back home." With that, he pulled her onto his back and ran toward the direction of the dorms.

**Inside**

"OWWWWW!!! BE CAREFUL WILL YOU!!" Mikan screamed in pain as Natsume dabbed a alcohol swab at her cuts. "Sorry…" he muttered. Mikan inhaled and exhaled and nodded for him to carry on. After he was done washing her cuts, he helped her bandage it up. A really bad cut was on the head so I guess she will have to have that one on for several weeks… "Thanks." Mikan said, jumping off the bed, but lost balance due to her weakness. Natsume quickly caught her but fumbled and tripped over his own feet.

…

**THUD!**

Mikan lay on top of him, eyes wide. Natsume was shocked too.

"Um…"Mikan began while trying to get up. Natsume eased himself out, trying not to hurt her. "Sorry about that." He said while looking away toward the window trying to hide his blushing face. Mikan nodded, grabbed her pajamas and want into the washroom to change. Outside, Natsume let out another relieved breath.

5

4

3

2

1

…..

"SSSSSSSHHHHHHIIIIIIIITTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Natsume heard someone in the bathroom curse VERY VERY VERY!!!! Loudly. _Oh god, what did she do now?_ Mikan was jumping around in frustration. _I MISSED THE GOD-DAMN DEBUT THING AND MODELING!!!! SSSSHIIITT!!!! _Mikan thought. Uh oh, her moms gonna be mad… But after hearing Mikan curse, Natsume remembered something as well…_MODELING FOR THAT STUPID CLOTHING THING!!! FUCK MY LIFE!!! _Uh oh…Hyuuga Corp won't be happy…

Both were depressed and frustrated. When Mikan came out, the both screamed at each other…

"FUCK MY LIFE!!!!!"

**AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!! Sorry, if you find the language offensive, please tell me if you do I will be glad to make any change to improve my story!**

**Did you like it? Please tell me!**


	4. Moonlight

**What's going to happen to those two I wonder…**

**Sorry if I kept all of you waiting!! School has been keeping me VERY busy! I won't be updating as often but please keep an eye out!**

**PS my goal is to reach a total of 50 reviews… hope that happens…**

******************

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!!!" Mikan screamed without thinking.

"HOW IS IT MY FAULT?"

"BECAUSE YOU JUST HAVE TO BE THAT GOD-DAMN GOOD LOOKING AND ATTRACT SO MANY EFFING FAN GIRLS!!!"

"WELL YOU JUST HAVE TO BE MY FRIEND AND BE CLOSER TO ME THAN THE OTHER GIRLS! DON'T YOU DARE! EVER! EVER! EVER! AGAIN TO EVEN TALK OR EVEN LOOK AT ME! YOU BITCH!!!!!!!"

"…wh..at" Mikan stuttered. She have spent the last 4 hours trying to find a suitable gift for him and when she's at home, **this** is what was waiting for her?

"GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!" Natsume roared.

"FINE! YOU BE THAT WAY THEN! EXCEPT FOR THE FACT THAT **YOU** ARE IN **MY** ROOM!!! SO **YOU** GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!"

Natsume ignored her and stormed out. Mikan stood there panting but immediately collapsed onto her knees and let out a blood-chilling scream of anger, frustration, and sadness.

**Natsume's Pov**

DAMN IT!! Why did I get angry at her when it wasn't really her fault?? YOU ARE SUCH A COWARD NATSUME! You know!!! You know that you love her! So why did you yell at her for nothing??!!!!

**Normal POV**

Natsume walked alone outside in the cold crisp night air. Looking up and noticing the full moon, he signed and carried on walking. Mikan also came out, limping. Except for that she went to the Northern Forest. She stopped at a pond and admired the beautiful scenery. Pale moonlight bathed the entire forest into a silvery glow. Mikan sat down on a rock near the pond and started to sing.

_Drew looks at me,_

_I fake a smile so he won't see._

_That I want, and I'm needing,_

_Everything that we should be._

_I'll bet she's beautiful,_

_That girl he talks about,_

_And she's got everything that I have to live without!_

_Drew talks to me,_

_I laugh cuz its so damn funny,_

_I can't even see,_

_Anyone when he's with me._

_He says he's so in love_

_He's finally got it right_

_I wonder if he knows that_

_He is all I think about at night!_

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar…._

At first, it was only a gentle hum but after, it grew to be a fierce tone filled with frustration and love. Natsume was strolling around in the Northern forest when he heard a familiar voice. It was so mesmerizing to just listen and you would forget all your troubles. He followed the voice and it led him to a pond. Almost at once, he saw a figure sitting near the pond. He took a step closer.

Brown hair bathed in moonlight.

Another step.

Small frame of her body.

Another step.

Enchanting voice.

Another step and he was right behind her. With a light gasp, Mikan turned around. Natsume saw several emotions play across her beautiful features. Surprise, hate, anguish, frustration and finally, it all dissolved into nothing but a plain expression.

"Why are you here?" Mikan asked in a tone that no one could understand.

"Same question goes for you."

"I asked you first."

"…I didn't want to go to bed."

"…" Mikan just turned back to look at the pond. The two stayed silent for a moment until,

"I'm sorry." Mikan and Natsume said at the same time. They looked at each other and burst out laughing. They quickly explained to each other what happened but of course, Mikan had to lie.

"Friends again?" Natsume asked, standing up and holding out a hand.

"Yup! Friends again." Mikan took his hand and smiled. The walked back…well Mikan limped back and had a peaceful night in her dorm.

**Sorry! This is a short chapter! I have to continue my research .**

**Tell me what you think!!! Thanks!**


	5. Idea page

**Chapter…5 is up! Sorry, lost count there! This chapter is just an idea page for my future stories, please feel free to give me more ideas or tell me about what you think of my ideas!! Thanks!**

Full Moon

Mikan Sakura is a 16 years old transfer student to Gakuen Alice. She has a passion for piano. But a tumor is growing on her right index and middle finger which makes it very painful for her to play. So she lived in a hopeless and grim world. Until the doctor said that they have found the right type of bone from a boy that matches with hers and is willing to donate it to help her have the transplantation. Just who is this mysterious boy?

Music Box

Natsume and Mikan has been going out for almost 2 years. One day, he finally proposed to her and they are now officially engaged. But suddenly, Natsume disappeared and there is a rumor that he's dead. What came next was an elegant music box that magically found itself to Mikan's bed! Attached to it is a note that said, "Forever Love." It was all anonymous.

Crystal Myth

Mikan's parents are drug addicts and alcoholics. Basically the worst ones on Earth. So Mikan ran away from home, only to encounter a run away boy as well. Turns out that this boy is from the famous Hyuuga Corp! What will Mikan do when an accident happens and a bunch of mobs injected crystalmeth into Natsume's blood stream when he was knocked out uncouncious?

**Tell me what you think and tell me which one you like the best!!! Thank you all again!! Luv ya!**

**B-C-T-C**


	6. Midnight Meet

**Ok…they made up rather quickly. Natsume is becoming a soft kitty in my stories…(sweatdrop)**

**Chapter 6!**

**Review please! I am really happy to see that my number of reviews are going up every time I put up a new Chapter! Thank you all! 3**

****************************

"Rise and shine! Sleepy head or Jin-jin will kill us!" Mikan yelled while hopping out of bed.

"Hnnnnn! We don't have class today you idiot! We have a field trip to the beach!" Natsume said, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. Mikan stopped dead in her tracks. _Beach? He said beach! Oh. My. God. I will have to come up with some kind of excuse…if they see my body…uh oh, things won't be good! _

"Owww!!!! Natsume…can you tell the teachers I can't um go? I have a bad tummy ache." Mikan said while trying to pretend that she has a bad ache.

"Seriously, you gotta be kidding me. You ain't gonna fool no one with that acting skills of yours." Natsume sighed. "Ok, hurry up, it's mandatory for everyone to go. It's part of our physical education class." Mikan was so horrified. _I AM DOOMED! ONCE THEY FIND OUT I'M MIKAN SAKURA…AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _She fumbled her bag for a swim suit, but couldn't find one.

"Um, Natsume, I will be right back ok?" Mikan grabbed her cell phone and dashed to the bathroom.

Beep beep beep booop beep!

"Hello?"

"Hotaru, it's Mikan."

"Who else?"

"Shut up. Ok. You know how our class is going on a field trip to the beach? Well, I don't have my swim suit with me. I need your help, can you get me one?"

"…"

"Hotaru."

"…"

"HOTARU IMAI!"

"You told me to shut up."

"Oh. My. God. Ok. I am sorry! You can talk now! Will you help me!"

"Sure."

Mikan said a quick thanks and walked out. Natsume already packed his and her bag and was ready to go. "I know I know. You have to meet Imai at the bus stop. Let's go then." Mikan followed behind with a sheepish expression. When they arrived at the bus stop, Nonoko and Anna squealed excitedly, "MIKAN! Aren't you so happy! We are like so excited!" They clapped and jumped. Mikan just smiled.

"Here you go." Hotaru came up and handed Mikan a bag. Inside was a huge towel with a bikini on top.

"YOU IDIOT! WHY DID YOU GET ME A BIKINI! YOU EXPECT ME TO WHERE THAT!!!!"

"Well, you never told me what to get you, so…" Hotaru looked away as she climbed onto the bus stoically. _Oh. Shit._ Mikan thought as she climbed the bus and settled down beside Natsume.

"Did you bring a change of clothes for me?"

"Yep! Mikan. You do know that we are staying there for a month right?"

"EH?!"

"…wow." Natsume shook his head and sighed. Three hours later, they arrived at the island. It was a nice beautiful little island. Narumi sensei said that the school booked the entire island so that it is only Class A and B.

"Ok class! I expect you to be on your best behaviors!" Narumi said as they all gathered in front of the two dorms.

"I have the room groups for the boys and I will say girls after!"

"Natsume, Ruka, Kyoya and Koko are in room 7. Blah blah blah." (He didn't say that but I don't bother to create more names.) Narumi said.

"For girls! Hotaru, Mikan, Kasuga, and Ran are in room 8! More blahs." Mikan was happy that she was at least in the same room as her best friend. "Alright," Narumi said once he is done calling names, "Please change into your swim suits and meet on the beach!" Mikan sweat dropped. _Oh dear. _She stumbled back to her room and shut the bathroom door. When she saw her swimsuit, she almost wanted to strangle Hotaru. It was a spaghetti strap orange top and a orange bottom with white bows on each side. On the right side of the butt, it had a mini orange with two leaves sticking out. Underneath it said, "Orange cutie." On the right side of the top, it had some white floral designs. _Oh joy. _This swimsuit fits her fine but reveals all her curves. Thankfully, she had that huge towel that can cover her up entirely. _Good. _She thought. Mikan grabbed the towel and came out with a pair of brown flip flops on her feet and her hair tied up in a messy bun. When she came out, she dragged Hotaru into the bathroom.

"Look, I know I can't do this on my own so I need your help."

"Um ok, Mikan, take off that towel first."

"That's exactly why I called you in here." Mikan slipped off her towel, "I am not Mikan Kiotsuki, but Mikan Sakura."

"…!"

"Yes…"

"Sakura corp.?! That famous model and singer!"

"yes. That's me. You can't tell anyone though."

"…!"

"…swear."

"…"

"OMG! SWEAR!!!"

"OK FINE! I swear on my crabs' grave!"

"…ok…but THANK YOU!"

Mikan wrapped herself up and walked out into the beach. The students were already splashing around. Natsume was just lying in the shade alone underneath a tall oak tree. Mikan saw him and joined along.

"Hey!"

"Hn? Oh it's you."

"Who else?" Mikan said sarcastically. They sat in silence for a while. Until Natsume stood up. "Sorry, I have to go to my room for dinner. Meet me at night around 12 am k?"

Mikan nodded and smiled. _I should go too. _She turned around and walked back to her room. It was already 7 pm. Mikan changed into a tank top and put on a huge T Shirt over top. Wore short jeans underneath big baggy pants. She wore her hair down though.

5 hours later

"Wow, those crabs were good." Hotaru said while lying down on her bed. The rooms were really nice and big. Four king sized bed all covered in gold silk covers. A walk-in closet that's already full of clothes, and a bathroom with two showers and two tubs and 4 sinks with a huge mirror. The room was painted gold and each bed had a gold see through curtain around it. (my dream room…)

Mikan rolled over onto her stomach. _Only 5 more minutes…5_ Mikan was really looking forward to midnight. For some reason, she really wanted to see him. "Hotaru-chan!" Kasuga yelled. "Can you grab my hair brush?" Hotaru sighed and hopped out of bed. Mikan looked at her watch again and saw it was two minutes till midnight. She can't wait any longer, "Hotaru, you guys!!! I am going out for a walk! Don't come! I want some lone time!" Mikan dashed outside.

A gentle breeze ruffled her hair as she stepped outside. Sighning contentedly, she made her way to the tree where she and Natsume sat earlier. Noticing a shadow leaning against it, she smiled and jogged over.

"You came!"

"Of course Natsume, where else would I go…"

Natsume shrugged and looked up at the moon. It was a full moon.

"Mikan, who are you really?"


	7. Confessions? Or Hidden Objectives?

**AHHHH!!! I am trying to dance (ballet) and it's not working for me!!! WAAAA!!! **

**Ahem…here's the next chapter.**

**Review!!**

************************************

Mikan stared at Natsume. _Did he just ask me who I am? Really?! Oh no, what if he found me out? _

"Um what are you talking about? I am Kiotsuki Mikan…"

"I know that isn't your real name." Natsume said pulling his hood over his head while he shivered a little when the breeze blew again.

"Well." Mikan decided to tell Natsume. She thought that he was someone that she could trust.

"…carry on Mikan."

"You can't tell anyone this."

"…"

"Please."

"Ok, I promise."

"I am not Kiotsuki. I am Mikan Sakura of the Sakura corp. The singer and the model for the clothing Yuka Sakura designs."

Natsume's eyes widened as he stared at the girl beside him. He opened his mouth but no sound came out.

"I know I know. And I know that you are the model and singer of the Hyuuga Corp." Mikan sighed. Natsume breathed deeply and looked at the moon once again.

**Natsume's Pov**

Common Natsume, you called her out here for a reason DAMN IT! Say it out. Common say it out.

**Back to normal.**

"Mikan." Natsume said. Mikan turned around and looked at him, her eyes saying yes? Natsume's bangs covered his forehead.

"What is it Natsume?" Mikan asked innocently.

"The thing is…I…you…um…" For some reason, the bold stoic Natsume was getting nervous. Mikan waited calmly, her face was somewhat expressionless.

"Well," Natsume started again but failed.

Mikan shifted urging him to go on.

"I love you."

Mikan blinked.

And blinked.

And blinked.

10 seconds later. Natsume was still holding his breath.

**Mikan's Point of View**

Did he just say that he loves me? What should I say? Um…I love you too? But do I love him? I was so nervous and baffled. Hurt is beginning to creep into his eyes. Oh no…I can't hurt him, what should I do? God, life is hard. So I said, "I'm very glad to here that Natsume, but can I give your answer at the annual Gakuen Alice ball which is 2 weeks away?" Natsume nodded and turned back toward the moon. We sat there about 15 more minutes when I couldn't take it any longer so I said, "Well, it's getting really late, I should go to bed." I saw him flinch a little bit and then nodded and turned away toward the boy's rooms. Oh dear, what did I just do?!

**Normal Point of View**

Natsume trudged back while Mikan did the same. Mikan couldn't help thinking that Natsume wanted to date her just because of her social status and money, but she also couldn't ignore this somewhat happy feeling inside her and the butterflies. She stopped beside the ocean and looked out to the vast black water. When she was young, Mikan used to be terrified of the black ocean, but now it made her feel at ease. _Ballet…I wonder if I could still dance? _Mikan slowly shifted into a arabesque, bending down farther so that her chin almost touched her knee. Coming back into a pirouette, she planted a solid landing and slowly sank down to the sand. _I feel much better!_ Mikan thought as she got up and continued dancing. She didn't bother to sleep since its almost 4 in the morning now. The sun is slowly creeping out behind the line where the sky and the water meet. Mikan was skipping around on the beach under the red sky. Finally, she stopped in another arabesque, tilting her head back, almost touching the leg that's 90 degrees of he ground. What she didn't know was that a certain pair of crimson eyes was watching from the window. Natsume was amazed at the sight of Mikan dancing ballet. Trying to hide a blush that was creeping to his face, he turned around and once again flopped onto his bed.

"Ah! It's almost 6! I really should go back!" Mikan ran back to her room and slipped inside. Her 3 roomates were still asleep. Sneaking into the shower, she sank comfortably into the bathtub and closed her eyes for a little nap.

When Mikan opened her eyes, it was 7 30 and she head shuffling sounds outside. She got out of the tub, dried herself and put on what she always had on. Stepping out of the bath, she was greeted by 3 sleep deprived girls trying to open their eyes. " 'Mor…morning guys…" Mikan said trying not to laugh. As she stepped outside, sun hit her making her blink and looking away from the sun. Walking to the campfire through the chilly morning breeze, she settled down and waited for the staff to get their breadfast ready.

**Sorry, SOOOOO SOOOOO Sorry!! I know I haven't been uploading recently!! Sorry if I kept u waiting! School has been reeeeaaaallllyyy busy so far. This is a short short chappie, I hope the next one will be long…BTW, I need ideas**


	8. Complications

**Hey PEOPLE! I just had cake ^^ so I'm extra extra hyper right now ^.**

**Please don't be mad at me if this chapter doesn't make that much sense because I am having a Hyper Active Disorder right now ******

*************************************************************************

Mikan grabbed her breakfast and settled down beside Hotaru on the grass. Both didn't bother to talk, Hotaru was sleepy and tired, while Mikan, is busy thinking…_ WHAT THE HELL SHOULD I SAY TO HIM??!! I do know that I have a crush…damn it! Why does life have to be so freakin painfully complicated!! _

"GOOD MORNING!" Narumi Sensei walked toward them, behind him was a boy about Mikan's age, he was obviously new. "I have brough some EXCITING! News. We will have a new body joining us today! He is Kira Izumi, everyone please be nice! 3"

"ANOTHER new one?"

"OMG, u have GOT to be kidding me…"

"HE IS SOOO HOT!"

"I don't think he is hot, maybe cute…"

Mikan didn't really bother but curiousity-every human being have, so she took a peak and dropped her fork. HER LONG CRUSH IZUMI IS STANDING RIGHT BEFORE HER!!! Izumi seemed to sense someone looking at him so he turned around.

His Eyes widened.

Is that really Mikan??!

Those two stared at each other for a long time. Mikan blinked and the glass shattered, "I-Izumi?! Is that really you?" Izumi nodded and smiled. Both started to laugh, Mikan ran in to his arms and laughed happily. She broke the hug and looked at her friend, blonde hair genuinely lit up by the sunlight, a pair of gentle green eyes smiling down at her.

What both of them didn't realize was that SOMEbody was burning with fury and jealousy…he is very possessive after all…

"WOAH! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" Izumi spun around as for his hair was lit on fire. Mikan knew the exact person who was capable of doing this. "NATSUME! What was that for?" Natsume merely shrugged, "Sorry, I couldn't control my alice just now…" He waited for Mikan to turn away and gave Izumi the scariest death glares. Izumi just smirked, and turned away.

**TWWWEEEET TWWWEEET!! **"All right everybody! Let's all go for a morning splash!!" One of the teachers yelled. As usual, Mikan came out with baggy sweats and a T shirt to cover up her swim suit underneath. So she took her usual spot underneath the big tree and took out a magazine. Natsume was caught on a life guard course and couldn't go visit. So…Izumi took the chance and went over to Mikan, he of course knew her true identity.

"Hey."

Mikan looked up and smiled, "Hi."

"So, are you hiding who you really are, or does everybody know?"

"No, only two people know."

"and they are…"

"Natsume and Hotaru."

Izumi sneered at the mention of Natsume.

"What is that guy to you?"

Mikan looked up, surprised, "Well, he is a really good friend, and I think of him as my cousin!" Izumi was this close to exploding but he composed himself and said, "You still like me don't you?" Mikan was taken aback at this question. _Who do I love? Natsume? Or Izumi? _Izumi, seeing Mikan distraught and lost in thought took his chance and pushed Mikan over so that he was on top.

"Izumi? We are a little too old to wrestle…so get off."

"Really Mikan? Is that what you think I am going to do to you?"

Mikan's eyes widened as Izumi took out a swiss blade.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Mikan struggled as he planted the knife under her shirt and started cutting it open. Izumi said, "I am going to show everybody who you really are and what you really look like." Mikan was so surprised so she started to kick. One landed solidly on his crotch. _Woops…_ Izumi frowned in the pain yet still proceed to cut. Mikan gave up and let out a blood curldling scream. Just when Izumi was pulling down her sweats, a punch landed nice and square on the back of his head. Falling forward yet looking back, green eyes met a pair of angry crimson.

"Back away from her." Natsume had a very dangerous aura.

"Why? What is she to you?" Izumi dared to challenge Natsume**…(A.N: He realllly shouldn't have said that…) **Natsume looked up while Izumi flinched when he saw Natsume's eyes which are burning with fury, "What is she to me? She is EVERYTHING to me." With that, he planted another solid punch to Izumi's face and knocked him out.

Mikan on the other hand sat there, in shock and…well…confused. She just heard Natsume confess to her again yet she still doesn't know what to do. Now, she is even more frustrated because she doesn't know who to choose. Izumi or Natsume? **(A.N: Personally I would go with Natsume…Izumi…such a player) **Natsume's bangs covered his face. He muttered something and ran away. Mikan sat there in stress, not knowing what to do, went back inside.

She got out her Ipod, and put the volumn to full blast and closed her eyes. The harsh music and beat made it impossible to think, gradually she fell asleep. It was twilight by the time she woke up, standing up and unplugging the headphones, she went the café and met up with her class for dinner. Taking a seat next to Hotaru, Mikan laid her head on the table.

"Where have you been?"

"Huh? Oh, Hotaru! I went to take a nap. I was just kinda tired."

"Haha so the heiress gets so tired easily.."

"SHHHHHED! People will hear!"

Hotaru smirked and turned to the waitress to order a crab cake. Mikan asked for a plate of noodles and a iced tea. Mikan sat there watching the clock on the wall. She suddenly realized that this will be her last night at the island. Suddenly, she didn't want to leave. Sipping her tea, Mikan closed her eyes again and laid her head back down. Noticing Mikan's unusual behavior, Hotaru dragged Mikan out and they sat down at the beach.

"Spit it out Mikan."

"Spit what out?"

"The reason why you are always spacing out is because of Izumi and Natsume. You don't know who you like."

"How did you know?"

"Idiot, I am your best friend, and do you think I didn't see you sneaking out that night to go visit Natsume under that tree? I always carry my handy video recorder."

"Jeez Hotaru. Ya It is abou them. I really don't know what to do. They hate each other yet they are both such a good friend."

"Follow your heart. But by the way, you must watch your actions when you are near Natusme. He does love you after all." Hotaru said with a stoic face and left.

"Ho…HOTARU!!!!!!!"

**HAHAHAHAA. Oh jeez I just love Hotaru! Soo cute! Haha. Did you guys like it? BTW, I started on my other story, please check it out. I hope you guys enjoy my stories! Please Review!**


	9. Alice Stone

**Hey guys!! Sorry for not updating sooner, I unfortunately caught the H1N1 flu or Swine Flu as some of you call it :( I am feeling a little bit better now. So please review!! Thanks a bunch.**

Mikan paced silently along the beach, confusion coursed through her mind. _Who? Do. I. Truly. Like? _She looked up at the star filled sky and sighed. Suddenly, she heard a scream coming from the ocean. Looking at that direction, she noticed a small hand coming above the water, "H…HELP!! I'm..drow…drowni…ng!!" Mikan didn't hesitate and swam toward her. She grabbed the girl by the shoulders, hauled her on to her back and started to head for the shore. Suddenly, a strong current caught Mikan and pushed her back. Panicking, she started to kick blindly. Thrashing around in the water for a while quickly drained her energy. She summoned her last strength and pushed forward, only to discover her foot being caught by a long tuff of grass. Giving up, both slowly sank toward the sea floor.

… o.O

"-kan, ikan! MIKAN!" Finally, a voice broke through and Mikan blinked open her eyes, just to find out that she is surrounded by a group of people with Natsume and Izumi on both her sides.

"…where am I?"

Natsume sighed, "I pulled you out of the sea along with some girl. You were drowning remember?" Mikan blinked and had a sudden flashback. _Oh. _

"MIKAN!!! WHERE IS MY MIKAN!!!!" A frantic voice burst through the doors. Hotaru rushed in and pushed everyone aside. "OH MY GOD!! Are you alright? Who did this to you?" Mikan smiled and blinked, "Haha, Hotaru! It's ok! I was trying to help this girl and kind of got into this mess. Natsume helped." Hotaru let out a sigh of relief and backed away and plopped down into a chair. Then a nurse came in, "Ok everyone, our patient needs to rest. You can come again tomorrow if you like." Smiling she closed the door. People got up and left one by one.

Mikan looked at the door when everyone is gone, sighing, she turned around and closed her eyes.

…

"_Chirp chirp." _Mikan sat up and yawned. She looked out the window. The sun is slowly creeping out behind the thick night clouds. Something on her window sill caught her eye. There sat an elegant pouch. It was white with pink floral designs on it. "I wonder what that is?" She got out of bed and walked over. After opening it, she gasped at what was inside. There contained a beautiful scarlet stone, Mikan's jaw hang open. _Who gave me this? What is this? It looks like an alice stone…*gasp! _

_Legend of exchanging Alice Stones_

_If you and one exchange your alice stones, it is said that both of you will be soul mates, and will be together forever._

Mikan gazed at the stone in shock. _I must find out who gave me this!_

Walking to the table, she grabbed a laptop and turned it on. She logged onto her Messenger. (Italic is online)

**\/ Friends (3/25)**

_**Hotaru Imai**_

_**Ruka Nogi**_

_**Nonoko Ogasawara**_

**Nastume Hyuga**

**Anna Umenomiya**

**Yuu Tobita**

**Tsubasa Andou **

**Misaki Harada**

**Sumire Shouda**

**Youchi Hijiri**

**Aoi Hyuga**

**(I can't think of more sorry)**

Mikan clicked on Hotaru's name twice and opened a chat window:

Mikan: _Hey…good morning_

Hotaru: What's with the italics?

Mikan: idk, felt like it…hey, I gotta tell u something

Hotaru: Spit it out

Mikan: I got this…really pretty red stone in an elegant pouch. I found it this morning on my window sill. Do you think it might be an alice stone from someone?

Hotaru: Well…the only colored stones we have here are alice stones so it probably is one…let alone that it is wrapped in an "elegant" pouch. Hmm. Red you say?

Mikan: mhmm, red

Hotaru: Probably fire alice.

Mikan: ...

Hotaru: What? He's the only one who has it

Mikan:…OH

Mikan sighed.

**Me: Ahem I'm very sorry to butt in but…YOU JUST SIGH WHEN YOU GET AN ****ALICE STONE**** FROM **_**NATSUME HYUGA!!!!?????**_

**Mikan: Um…when did you come in? And, WHAT ELSE CAN I DO???????**

**Me: Never mind, get back into the story**

**Mikan: You were the one who started it**

**Me: GET BACK INTO THE STORY!!!**

**Mikan: Ok okok…**

Hotaru: mhmm, ok. Look here girl, I gotta go, but if you get anything new, call me up ;)

Mikan: K, bye!

Hotaru: Luv ya bye

(Hotaru Imai is offline)

Sighing again, Mikan looked at the pouch lying on her hospital bed. _Can it be? Jeez Nastume, stop confusing me!! I don't know who!! _She flopped onto her bed and closed her eyes tight.

**DO DO DO **

A messenger noticed voice popped up. Mikan got up from bed and looked.

**\/ Friends (4/25)**

_**Hotaru Imai**_

_**Ruka Nogi**_

_**Nonoko Ogasawara**_

_**Nastume Hyuga**_

**Anna Umenomiya**

**Yuu Tobita**

**Tsubasa Andou **

**Misaki Harada**

**Sumire Shouda**

**Youchi Hijiri**

**Aoi Hyuga**

Mikan looked. Oh, it was Natsume.

Natsume: Up so early?

Mikan: yebbers, hospitals makes me nervous, you never know what that have in the storage…

Natsume: lol

Mikan: …what color is your alice stone?

Natsume: hmm? Y?

Mikan: …um…cuz Im doing this survey of people's alice stone colors! :]

Nastume: …o..k?

Mikan: just tell me

Nastume: Red

Oh…red….OH!

Mikan: Okly dokly. Natsume, did you by any chance give me your alice stone?

Natsume: I KNEW IT! Wtv, ya. What about it?

Mikan: …the lengend…

Natsume: My point exactly. Mikan, I have already told u how I felt!

Mikan: Ya I know. Sorry.

Natsume: Geez.

Ruka: Hi people!!

Mikan: RUKA!!

Natsume: RUKA!!!

Ruka: …am I interrupting something?

Natsume: kind of

Mikan: Haha…um sorry Ruka pyon…

Ruka: No prob. Carry on flirting or doing your business and I'm just gonna um ditch k? Bye!!! Have fun!

(Ruka is offline)

Natsume: ……………………

Mikan: That's what I was thinking…

Nastume: mhmm, sorry girl, I have to go. TTYL k?

Mikan: ya sure c ya

She shut the lid of her laptop with a bam. _SO IT IS HIM!!!! What the hell should I do??? _Mikan looked outside and frowned. Life, why does it have to be so complicated????

**Hi!! Im finally done!! Tell me whatcha think :]**


	10. A sudden disappearance

**Hi! Thank you all for the reviews! If it weren't for them, I wouldn't have been able to write this far xoxo!!**

**Natsume: xoxo…really BTCE?**

**Me: Shut up, you are mean Natsume**

**Mikan: awe poor BTCE-Chan**

**Natsume: Whatever polka dots**

**Mikan:… YOU PERVERTED HENTAI!!!**

**Me: Now…now… **

**Mikan: RAGE**

**Natsume: Oh geez whatever, ARE YOU GOING TO CONTINUE THE FRIKIN STORY NOW??!!**

**Me: OH RIGHT!!**

**Mikan: Please review**

**Natsume: OR ELSE**

**Me: …thanks…**

"MIKAN!" Anna woke Mikan up from her doze.

"HNNN?? What is it?"

"YOU HAVE TO WAKE UP! THERE WILL BE A METEOR SHOWER TONIGHT!!"

"What!! Really!!! YAY!!" Mikan hopped of the bed and skipped around. She grabbed Anna's hand and they both jumped up and down joyously. _I must make a wish! _Anna and her laughed.

"Oh, and Mikan-Chan, the doctor told me that I can tell you that you are able to come out of the hospital today!"

"Really!!! Finally! I was beginning to think I was gonna spend the rest of my life in this shit hole! HAHA" Anna giggled, "By the way, I saw you dancing ballet that morning! You were really good! So I signed you, me, Permy, Hotaru, Nonoko up for ballet classes at the Buxton Academy of Ballet!" Mikan blinked…

"BUXTON ACADEMY!!!!!! ARE YOU FRIKING KIDDING ME!!! THAT'S THE **BEST** BALLET SCHOOL IN JAPAN!!!!!!!" Mikan screamed while Anna just smiled happily and continued to look at Mikan who was hyperventilating now.

"I LOVE YOU ANNA!!!" Mikan ran into Anna and pulled her into a HUGE bear hug.

3 weeks later

"5, 6, 7, 8. ~" Ms Ogino, there ballet teacher instructed them. Right now, all of them are preparing for a performance of Swan Lake.

"Common girls! Bend you foot! Where's that look on your face?? Imai-Chan! Your foot is not high enough in that arabesque!" Ms Ogino went around the classroom instructing her students. Mikan was so happy because first, she's in ballet class, not only that, the BEST ballet academy in the WHOLE Japan. Second, she's the lead role in the Swan Lake. Anna, Nonoko, Permy and Hotaru are the four little swans.

"Alright! Break time!! Except for Mikan Sakura!!"

Mikan had a what-the-hell look on her face but went over anyways. Ms Ogino was happy, "Mikan-chan! You are so talented! I was wondering if you would like to be our Best Ballerina this year!" Mikan didn't really get it, "Wait, I'm not dreaming am I? Best Ballerina??!! That means…that means…I get 50 000 yen per year as scholarship…and I am free to choose any role of any show there will be…and I get absolute liberty in this Academy!?"

"That's…right!" Ms. Ogino said, surprised Mikan knew so much. Suddenly, Mikan jumped up in the air and ran over to her friends, "GUESS WHAT GUYS!!!"

"WHAT!?"

"I AM GOING TO BE THE BEST BALLERINA OF THIS ACADEMY!!!!!!!"

The classroom was immediately filled with cheers. Mikan got enveloped in hugs. That was probably the best day of her life.

**Me: Or is it…mwa hahahahahah**

**Mikan: Oh it's not?! WHAT'S NEXT THEN??!!**

**Me: You have become weirdly cheerful after you got out of the hospital! Is it the ballet classes?**

**Mikan: YES!! OH MY GOD! I love them! Thanks so much! MUAH!**

**Me: Your welcome!! I love you too! Now back to the story**

"Congratulations Sakura-chan!" Ruka said at dinner when all are sitting in the cafeteria, "I heard that you are the Best Ballerina of Buxton Academy of Ballet!" Mikan nodded happily and thanked Ruka, "Thanks Ruka! …by the way…has anyone seen…Natsume?" Everyone looked around and shrugged only Ruka smiled mysteriously, "Have you forgotten what day it is today?" Mikan tilted her head. Ruka laughed and said, "It's December 31st you dummy!!" December 31st? December…31st!!!!!!!!!!!!! "OH MY GOD!!!!!!" Mikan jumped up from her chair and ran around the table, "IT'S MY BIRTHDAY TOMORROW!!!!!!! OH MY GOD!" Ruka interrupted her, "BUT!" Mikan looked a little down, "Uh oh…what is it." Ruka continued, "I'm afraid Natsume can't be here…he's in France right now." Mikan felt something hit her heart and she staggered back a little, "What…he's in France and he didn't tell me? When did he leave?" She demanded.

"…this morning."

Mikan's eyes began to moist up, she quickly looked up at the ceiling to prevent tears from falling. _Why am I so sad? _**(A.N: HURRY UP AND REALIZE MIKAN!!!) **Ruka stood up and put an arm around Mikan and guided her to her seat and reached into his pocket, "Natsume told me to give you this."

It was a indigo blue box wrapped in a light gold sash. Attached to it was a note:

_Dear Mikan,_

_I figured you would be sad I'm not going to be here for your birthday. _

_I have some things with my family I must take care of in France._

_I will be back soon._

_When you pick me up, wear your polka dotted underwear._

_Love _

_Natsume_

_P.S Happy Birthday_

_PP.S Take care of my heart, I have left it with you._

By the time Mikan finished reading this letter, tears were pouring down her cheeks. She folded the note carefully and set it into her bag, then, she opened the box and gasped. Inside was a elegant gold necklace with a little crimson heart. On the side of the heart was a branch of cherry blossoms elegantly waved in. Finally Mikan couldn't take it anymore and started to wail. Hotaru went over and hugged Mikan, gently shushing her while leading her away from the table up into her room. _I love him! I finally realized, I love Natsume. I love you, so hurry and come back, because I have lots to tell you…_

**VOILA! Sorry this chapter is a little bit short. But school has been so busy…**

**Natsume: yeaaaaa right.**

**Me: shut up Natsume…ahem anyways…school has been busy with many exams and stuff…I'm still kinda stressed out…**

**Mikan: awwe, poor BTCE-chan, I hope those stupid teachers realize that the less exams they give out…the more trees they save!**

**Me: hahaha you just made my day!**

**Natsume: Review please! ( Keep in mind that this is NATSUME HYUUGA begging you guys)**

**Me: Thanks guys!**


	11. The Proposal

**Hello!!**

**Natsume: Oh and in case you readers didn't know, Mikan and I quit our "star" jobs**

**Mikan: We find it too boring and stupid…our parents were mad…**

**Me: OOOOOO whats with the "we" and "our" and**

**Natsume: Shut up BTCE…wait a minute BTCE…what does that stand for?**

**Me:…um Behind-Those-Crimson-Eyes?**

**Natsume: ……..**

**Mikan: hahahaha she knows you TOO well**

**Me: I'm not a stalker Mikan**

**Natsume: whatever, Review please!**

Mikan sat at the bottom of her window. Her window extended from the ceiling all the way to the floor…so yes…her dorm is huge.

FSSSHHHaaa….

A shooting star came down. _Right! There was going to be a meteor shower tonight!! _Mikan stood up as the sky began to fill up with shooting stars and occasionally, comets. _WISH! I MUST MAKE A WISH!! _Mikan closed her eyes and brought her hands up to her chest: _Where ever you are Natsume, please be safe. I love you, please, when you come back, I hope you will still have the same feeling toward me._

5 months later

"AHHH! I'M GONNA BE LATE FOR MY BALLET CLASS! OH MY GOD! WHAT IF I GET EXPELLED!! NOOOOO!!" Mikan hopped around her room, doing her bun and finding her pointe shoes.

"Mikan chan! Hurry down! Forget about the ballet! There's no lesson today retard! Guess who's back!" Permy screamed from the stairs. Mikan immediately dropped one of her shoes, threw on some jeans and a cardigan and flew downstairs. The first thing that came to her view was a shining black limo…

The door opens…

Mikan's eyes gets eager…

A foot stepped out…

Black messy, raven hair…

Alluring crimson eyes.

"NATSU-!" Mikan was going to run up to him when she saw there was a beautiful blond angel behind Natsume…who was by now linking arms with him. Shocked and hurt, Mikan staggered, if Ruka wasn't there to catch her, she would've fallen and hit her head. Mikan's friends saw this and immediately went and surrounded Mikan. Ruka patted her on the back, Mikan blinked, "What…who is she…why..is she.." With that, her head flopped back and she fainted.

**Natsume's POV**

Mikan! Where is she? I really hope she can understand this! My father was the one who arranged a marriage for me and this….blonde bitch…Mikan! Where is she! Oh is that her? Hotaru is there with Ruka so it must be her! What? Why is she unconscious! Shit…I am so sorry Mikan please… forgive me.

**Normal POV**

When Mikan was better, she walked to the window and sighed. _I guess my wish didn't come true at all. Natsume's found himself this pretty little Frenchie…who's obviously more beautiful then me…_ Just then, she heard three gentle taps on the door, "Come…in"

The door opened, only to reveal the last person she expected and wanted to see…Natsume.

Mikan immediately put on this cold look on her face, "What..do you want Hyuuga." Natsume flinched at the ice in Mikan's voice, "I came here to talk." Mikan gave him a _hn _and turned her back on him, "Spit it out then, I don't have all day."

Natsume took a deep breath and began, "Look, I know you might have saw…Éclair….when I got out of the car…this isn't what you think. When I was in France, my father threw a lame party and he saw her. Apparently, he thought she was beautiful, rich and suited perfectly for me. So he arranged this….*inhale exhale* marriage…" Mikan spun around, eyes wide, "What!"

"Listen Mikan, I love you and you only, nothing will ever change. Please, will you just forgive me?" Mikan scowled, "Prove it. PROVE IT. Prove the fact that you are telling the truth and the reason I should trust yo-mmph!" Natsume suddenly grabbed her and held her tight, pressing his lips to hers. His kiss was urgent and desparate. His hands that held Mikan's were hot, filled with regret. When he finally pulled away, Mikan's eyes were wet.

"Does that persuade you? Mikan?" Natsume gently said as he held her in his arms. Finally Mikan gave in in trying to hold her cry.

"You bastard! You made me wait for an entire 5 months! I waited for you! I waited! Thinking of you every day and night! Now I finally see you and all you give me is this!? A girl that is practically glued to your arm? Natsume! I love you! Do you know how much it hurts to see that?!" Natsume blinked in shock. Without waiting for a response, Mikan reached up and cradled his face and brought her lips to his again. When she pulled back, she whispered, "I love you Natsume. I really do"

Natsume was too stunned for words, but he couldn't help feeling relieved and happy that Mikan returned his feelings. "Oh! I almost forgot. I got you something from France!" Natsume reached into his jeans pocket and took out a gold Tiffany box. He got down on one knee and opened the box to reveal a beautiful diamond ring, "Will you be mine and mine only Mikan? And spend the rest of your life as my wife?" Mikan gasped and stood there. _OH MY GODDD! _

**Me: I told you there will be a better day!**

**Mikan: Shut up, you are interrupting us**

**Me: woops……**

Mikan threw her arms around Natsume and cried out yes. Natsume hugged her back. **(This is such a NXM chappie) **

Mikan was so happy that Natsume asked her, _Ok, my wish came true! But this is even BETTER!!! HAHAHAHAHA!!! _

"Mikan…um…ow?"

Natsume gently pried her hands off of his neck. Mikan realized that she is hurting Natsume and immediately put her hand down.

"But Mikan listen. In public, you must act like what just happen didn't happen…" Natsume said seriously.

"Huh? Why?...oh that Eicky…Eclasper…Elascper…Eclairsper….girl right?"

Natsume laughed at the way how Mikan was trying to remember that girls' name, _everything about her amuses me. _"Yes Mikan, that girl. So we must act like…we are JUST friends…not too close though…but still friends. Every Friday night, meet me at the sakura forest in the Northern Woods Ok?" Mikan nodded and smiled happily. _My life is going to be great!_

**Haha…If you find a lot of spelling mistakes and stuff…please let me know…cuz I stayed up late trying to look at the Leonide Meteor shower. Yes, there actually was one….**

**Natsume: Really? Who was that guy next to you then?**

**Me: …Natsume, that was my brother**

**Natsume: sure sure…**

**Mikan: Natsume! Stop being so mean to her! You must know that if it weren't for BTCE-Chan, we wouldn't have this happy ending!....well not ending but…**

**Me: HAha Mikan, alright everyone, please tell me what you think!**


	12. Accidents Can Happen

**OoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**I felt like doing that. **

**Natsume: LAME**

**Mikan: ….sorry but that is kind of lame**

**Me: TT^TT**

**Natsume: Tch, whatever**

**Mikan: Oh My God!! Don't cry! We are sorry! OH MY GOD! DEAR READERS! PLEASE REVIEW FOR THEY WILL CHEER BTCE CHAN!!! THANKS!!**

Mikan was basically enjoying her life to the fullest! _Perfect! I love my life! _She is now currently cleaning the make up off her face from the photo shoot for ballet. _Oh! I can't wait until the date Natsume and I have after! I wonder where he is going to take me! _She quickly stuffed everything in her bag and dashed out the doors, only to crash head first into Izumi.

"Hey! Mikan! Woah, you're in a hurry. What's going on?"

"Um…I have a meeting with Natsume. Sorry, I'll talk to you later mmkay?" Mikan dashed off. She sprinted across the parking lot and stood under the big oak tree where she promised to meet Natsume and blissfully smiled.

…………………

Little did she know what was coming.

NATSUME'S POV

I was practically speeding and ignoring every single red light. Yes, I can't wait to see Mikan! But…I think I should at least get her something…hmm…what flowers does she like? I'll just get her some white lilies. I stopped at the corner and went into the shop and got a big bouquet of white lilies. I was going to cross the street to the studios because I can already see her sitting on a bench reading a book. But suddenly a pair of hands wound across my chest and I leapt.

"What the hell?" I turned around…only to find the sluttiest bitch you will ever know…Luna Kiozumi.

"Hey Natsume-_kun_" Her voice just sends shivers down my spine. It sounds like nails off a blackboard. She pushed me to the wall of the flower shop and pressed up close, "Why don't you hang with me for the day?" Her hands were crawling up my chest to my collars. Ugh…I can't take her anymore…besides Mikan can see us once she raises her head. I slapped her hand out of the way and snuck a peek at Mikan hoping she won't see me like this….

Good news AND bad news.

Mikan didn't look up…which was really good…

Bad thing is that Luna caught me sneaking a glance…

"You are with her again? Awwe Natsume, pwease! Just be with me for the day…" Before I had time to do anything, she kissed me. Oh my god. I can't push her away because she was surprisingly strong and I have a boquet of flowers I don't want to crush. Unconciously, she twirled us around so that we are fully exposed to Mikan's eyes. I looked at Mikan…shit she looked up. All I heard next was a scream.

With all my might, I pushed Luna away, only to see her smirk. Ugh I hate that woman. "MIKAN!" I ran across the street. Grabbing onto her wrist I tried to stop her from writhing. She glared at me and screamed, "Get away from me! Go! Get lost!" Ouch…

She managed to break free, "What? Natsume! I trusted you! The minute I turn away, you go to a different woman! I should've known what a player you are! You! I HATE YOU!" With that, she tore of the necklace I gave her and threw it onto the street. Dashing to get it before a car comes…I got a hold of the necklace but tripped. Just then, I heard a squeal of wheels and felt a huge impact on the back of my head.

The last thing I heard was Mikan screaming my name, "**NATSUME!!!**"

Normal POV

"Doctor! How is he? Is he ok?" Mikan frantically clung to the doctor who looked at her with sad eyes.

"Miss…our patient is…somewhat alive…" The doctor said, looking at the clipboard.

"What? What does that mean?" Mikan asked blinking.

"…He is alive and Ok. Natsume is Ok…but..the thing is…he lost his memory."

Mikan staggered and Izumi caught her. Muttering a thanks, she stood up, "Can…can I go see him?" The doctor nodded gravely and went away.

Mikan pushed open the white doors and stepped in. The first thing she saw was Natsume lying there looking out the window with a white bandage around this head. Hearing the door opening, he turned around and smiled, "Oh, a visitor? Who might you be may I ask?" Mikan bit back her tears, walked up and sat down in a chair. She grabbed Natsume's hand and looked at him.

"Natsume…look." She showed him the engagement ring he gave her. Natsume's eyes widened, "That's a nice ring? Miss! You are engaged! Who might be the lucky guy?" He chuckled. Mikan finally bursted, "NATSUME! I AM SO SORRY! I AM THE ONE WHO'S MARRYING YOU AND…I LOVE YOU! I SHOULDN'T HAVE THREW THE NECKLACE AWAY AND I SHOULDN'T HAVE YELLED AT YOU! PLEASE! PLEASE REMEMBMER ME! NATSUME!" Her cries echoed through out the ward. Seeing a pretty young lady crying her eyes out, Natsume sat up, "Hey! It's alright! I…'m sorry but I still don't know who you are…But I do hope you will feel better." He pulled her into a hug and Mikan sobbed.

By now, everbody gathered outside the room. Anna, Nonoko, Hotaru, Ruka, Izumi, Aoi, etc were all crying. Even Izumi's eyes were red. Mikan pulled away, "I'm sorry for wetting your shirt…but promise me…we will start over again? I love you…and I always will." She kissed him softly on the lips, taking him by surprise and bolted out the room, followed by Hotaru and Anna.

Ruka walked in and sat down.

"Natsume. I guess you have no clue who I am…" Ruka's blue eyes rested on Natsume's crimson orbs.

"This might sound crazy…but I think I remember you." Natsume blinked and Ruka's eyes lit up. "Ruka Nogi. Am I correct. Best friend since grade 3…currently dating…someone named Hotaru?" Ruka blushed but was excited.

"Tell me all you remember Natsume."

"Well let's start with the people. I remember you…Aoi my sister. Um…my parents…I think…a bitch named Luna Kiozumi or something…that's about it. But there is one person that I can only vaguely remember and it's driving me mad. She was that woman that just came in before you…who is she?"

"That girl? She is Mikan Sakura. She's your…fiancée remember? No never mind…you don't"

"Sorry…but really? I'm supposed to marry her? She seems SO familiar yet…she looks like an utter stranger!"

"No Natsume," Ruka explained patiently, "You proposed to her. She is the best ballerina of Buxton and she loves you dearly….I will tell you what happened."

………………………

When Ruka finished explaining the chapter. Natsume's eyes were still blank. He couldn't remember at all! _How is that possible? _Ruka thought. _I mean, she's his first love and all and he loved her first! What the hell is going on? _"Well Natsume…I have to get back to school. I will be here again tomorrow okay? STAY ALIVE AND TRY TO REMEMBER THINGS." Natsume smirked and slumped under the blankets.

When the door closed, Natsume sat up and lifted his hand.

There, dangling from his hand, shining from the sun was a gold necklace with a crimson heart and sakura on the side.

**Tell me how it was! I was getting sentimental T^T**

**Mikan: NATSUME! **

**Natsume: I'm sorry…how do you know my name?**

**Me: …… TT^TT**

**Mikan: sob**

**Me: Why don't we just…g..get sniff sniff the reviews..d done?**

**Natsume: what am I supposed to say?**

**Mikan: Review please**

**Natsume: Oh…Please review people **

**Me&Mikan: WAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!**


	13. THANKS

**OH MY GOD! THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED!!!**

**I WOULD REALLY…**

**NATSUME: AHHHH! WHY IS THERE A RANDOM PERSON TALKING?**

**ME: …IT'S ME NATSUME! CALM DOWN!**

**Natsume: I lost my memo remember**

**Mikan: **** IM GONNA START CRYING AGAIN**

**Natsume: Oh! I'm sorry please don't cry**

**Me: …..AHEM: anyways…I'll leave them to be…Thanks to: **

**Moonacre99 **

**missyJuliette**

**TheBlackSwallow**

**Wyntta**

**Najika Tsubasa-chan**

JeZrA_Amutolover110

JuSt To RaNdOm

Akki Rikki

And Kin-kinna

Without your support, I wouldn't have been able to go this far with my story. Thanks guys!!


	14. A PLAN?

**Natsume: Hello Everyone!**

**Me: …DO YOU REMEMBER US?!**

**Mikan: NATSUME!!**

**Natsume: ….sorry I don't**

**Me: What would cure you I wonder?**

**Mikan: MORE REVIEWS!!**

**Me: See Everyone? Please review, I think Natsume's memory will return faster that way!**

Mikan was sad.

Really sad.

She was currently sitting on one of the branches on the Sakura Tree looking and flipping through her camera album on her phone. The pictures she took with Natsume, laughing when she noticed that Natsume has pouted in almost all of the pictures…. except for one. The one she took right after the proposal. Natsume and her were looking at each other forehead to forehead.

_OptionsDelete ImageAre you sure to delete IMG_991?…_

_YES_

_IMAGE DELETED._

Mikan was crying. She felt unbearably guilty of what she has done. She'd rather hurt him emotionally than have him loose his memory. Mikan didn't know what to do, she decide to kill herself.

It's the only way to calm her and put her restless soul to peace.

She went to her desk and took out her Swiss Pocket knife and placed the blade against her artery. When she was just about to move, her door banged open and stood an astonished Hotaru.

"MIKAN!! STOP WHAT YOU ARE DOING AT ONCE!"

Mikan stepped back and warned her dangerously, "No. You make a move and I will make my move." Hotaru had no choice but to stop at the door. Suddenly she remembered what she was going to tell Mikan and decided to use that against her. Taking a deep breath, Hotaru backed away and called out, "Come here now and stop her before she do anything rash." Mikan was confused. _Who is Hotaru talking to?_ When the person stepped in, Mikan nearly fainted due to shock, "…Nat…sume?"

Now if you imagine seeing someone you absolutely have no idea who they are trying to commit suicide, you would freak…and that's exactly what Natsume did. His eyes widend and his jaws dropped open. Hotaru sighed, and whispered something into Natsume's ears and he immediately calmed down, and took a step toward Mikan.

Mikan tightened her grip on her knife.

Natsume kept on walking toward her, "Miss, please drop the knife." Mikan shook her head stubbornly, tears threatening to spill, "No. No. I won't let go." Natsume stopped in front of her and looked into her eyes.

**Nastume's POV**

This girl is so familiar! Who is she? I feel like…there is some kind of connection between us! I feel…strangely attracted to her.

**Normal POV**

Natsume blinked and suddenly leapt forward, grabbing on to the blade part of the knife. Mikan gasped and screamed, "Let go Natsume! Your hand! Let go!" Natsume only calmly said, "No Miss. YOU let go." Shocked and shaken, Mikan sank onto the floor and curled up. Natsume gently sat down and patted her on the back with his good hand. Blood was trickling down his hand none stop.

"…It's alright now…Miss." Natsume said, lifting Mikan up to her feet. But Mikan was racked with sobs and was too weak to even stand so instead he put her onto his lap and laid her head onto his chest. Hotaru decided to leave and let the two love birds be alone, so she quietly slipped out and shut the door.

After an hour of sniffing and crying, Mikan finally stopped. When she looked up, she saw a dazzling smile given to her by Natsume. She smiled back.

"Better now?"

"Yes, thanks Natsume."

"…I hope this won't hurt you but…may I have your name?...and your uh….cell phone number?"

Mikan giggled, "You big dope. I'm Sakura. Mikan Sakura. But please call me Mikan. And, my phone number is…784-8473."

"email."

"…" At the name of Mikan's email, Natsume couldn't help but smile, without Mikan catching him. "Thanks!" Natsume stood up and offered Mikan a hand. Suddenly, Mikan remembered about Natsume's injured hand and gasped. In half a second she was gone and back with the first aid kit. Natsume was pushed into a chair.

"Sit still or I will kill you." Mikan threatened as she took out an alcohol swab and gently dabbed it to Natsume's wound. Hissing in pain, he stayed still and clenched his jaw. When he looked up, his breath caught in his chest.

The setting sunlight shone through the window, casting a light gold to the room. In front of him was Mikan…no a godess of beauty, with auburn hair and big hazel eyes. She finally finished wrapping up his hand and grinned.

TOMORROW AT SCHOOL

"GOOD MORNING!!" Mikan skipped into the room happily. Everyone looked at her weirdly. _What? Why is she so happy? She was bawling her eyes out yesterday…_ Hotaru shot her with her baka gun, "OI. What happened? Why so cheerful?" Mikan dragged Hotaru out the room and said, "Natsume and I are going to start over! Even if he doesn't remember me, I still have feelings for him. He asked for my email, phone number. So I think he wants to be my friend!" Hotaru sighed and went into the room. Suddenly, Mikan's phone buzzed.

_One new message_

_From Natsume_

_Good morning. Where are you? How come your not in the classroom?_

Mikan smiled and replied, _Gomen gomen, I was just talking with Hotaru outside. I'm coming in right now _ She stepped into the class room, and sure enough, she found a pair of scarlet eyes on her. Smiling, she skipped over and sat down, "How's your hand?" Natsume said, "It's fine, just a little cut."

"OK CLASS! Time to start ANGLAIS!!!" Narumi the gay teacher waltzed in.

At lunch, Mikan went to the sakura forest and stood underneath a tree. When she was about to doze off, Izumi came and hugged her from behind.

"Hey my little cherry blossom."

Mikan giggled and pushed him away, "Whats with Mr Stalker today?" She poked him in the chest and laughed. Izumi grinned and they sat down at the base of the tree. Mikan was thankful that this conversation was…normal…nothing was awkward and it was just normal gossip, about the school, alices, teachers etc. They had a fun time dissing Jin-Jin.

"I really hope Natsume gets better soon." Izumi suddenly said, taking Mikan by surprise.

"Ya, I'm kind of sad…he only remembers certain people…like Ruka and Hotaru. I hope he gets better soon too. I really like him."

Izumi smiled and placed an arm around her, "I'm sure he will Mikan, I'm sure he will. Oh and by the way, just to get your mind of the memory thing, you want to come with me to central town tomorrow?" Mikan's eyes lit up and she nodded, "Thanks so much Izumi! I'm so glad I have a friend like you!" She leaned over and gave him a sweet little peck on the cheek and hugged him. Mikan headed back to her dorm room. What she didn't know was that somebody was watching them from the trees. (GUESS WHO…GIVE YOU COUPLE OF HINTS: BLACK HAIR, RED EYES…MEMORY LOST PERSON)

Natsume's POV

What is this? What the hell? I mean what? WHAT THE HELL!? **WHY THE HELL DID MIKAN KISS THAT RANDOM GUY AND HUG HIM?!!!!!!!!!! **Who is he even? Wait, why am I being so possessive over a girl I barely know?

Mikan's POV

Geez, Im lucky to have a friend like Izumi. He can be such a creeper at times yet he is gentle, caring and understanding. Sometimes, it's so hard NOT to like him. Don't worry my readers, I'm still faithfully in love with Natsume…wait a minute…I wonder if Natsume still have his possessiveness. Hmmmm…

5 MINUTES LATER

AHA! I came up with this plan!! I hope it will work…if Natsume is still so possessive!

Here it is! My plan is:

Me & Izumi go out=Natsume noticing=Natsume getting possessive and jealous=Natsume getting confused=Natsume trys to know who I am=NATSUME GAIN HIS MEMO BACK!!!

I know…I'm so smart!

**HEHE**

**Im done! Thanks for ALL your reviews!!! I love you guys!!! THANKS!**


	15. Flash backs? Deja vu?

**WOAH! I checked my reviews and was like 38 reviews!!!! THANKS SO MUCH!!! THANK U SO MUCH FOR SUPPORTING ME AND GIVING ME INSPIRATIONG FOR THIS STORY!!! (CRY CRY CRY)**

**Natsume: …**

**Mikan: She's just being sentimental.**

**Me: NO I'M NOT!! NO…I..M.. CRRRRRYY**

**Mikan: …yup definitely sentimental**

**Natsume:…..ooooook. AHEM. Review please. Tell us what you guys think!**

**Me…Oh….OH. hehehehehe…now its US huh?**

**Natsume: *blush SHUT UP.**

"LALALALALALALALALA…" Mikan was "humming" as she hopped toward the bus to central town. She and Izumi have agreed to do the following:

Meet up at Café de Ville

Go buy FLUFFY PUFFS! (Mikan's idea)

Movies

Shopping

Dinner

HOME TIME!!

When she got off the bus, she immediately saw Izumi waiting at the outdoor patio. She waved and ran over.

"HIYA!"

Izumi looked up and smiled, "Hey." He couldn't help but notice how cute she looked today. She had a large white sunhat on that has a yellow band around it. She wore a white tank top dress with sunflowers coming out from the bottom right corner all the way to the waist part. Mikan wore her hair in two messy braided pigtails.

Mikan sat down and ordered a lemonade (wow she's in a yellow mood today..SUNNY!!)

"So, what's up?"

Izumi shrugged, "the usual." Mikan slurped her drink and got up, "HURRY UP AND EAT YOUR CHOCOLATE ICECREAM, **I. WANT. FLUFF. PUFFS!!!!!!!!**" Izumi laughed and chucked out the ice cream and left. They bought a large box and off they went to the movies. Mikan was having a hard time choosing _New Moon_ and _Ice Age 3_.

"Hurry up Mikan."

"BUT I WANNA SEE THEM BOTH!!"

"whatever, why don't we just see _New Moon_?" Mikan reluctantly nodded and went for the ticket booth.

During the movie, Mikan was so absorbed. She jumped when Jacob suddenly pounced and changed into a werewolf and she clung to Izumi's arm. Izumi merely laughed and turned his attention back to the movie.

"I LIKE THIS ONE!!!! IT'S CUTE!!!! GIMME YOUR WALLET!" Mikan was screaming across the shop and jumping with excitement. Izumi sighed…_I only have 400 dollars left on my credit card….before there was 8780 dollars…_ "CATCH IT." He flung the wallet over and Mikan caught it and grinned.

The two walked onto the bus, arms full of shopping bags. Mikan was smiling widely and Izumi was grimacing and feeling sorry for his wallet. They went back to their dorms and dropped off the bag, and head off to Starry Night Café.

"HAHAHAA. I'm SOO TERRIBLY SORRY Izumi. I didn't MEAN to spent ALL that money." Mikan joked and batted her eyes "innocently". Izumi rolled his head and laughed, "yea, yea, whatever." Mikan hooked her arms around Izumi and skipped out onto the street.

**Natsume's POV**

Don't call me a stalker. But I just HAD to follow them today. I get this weird feeling of jealousy. You're asking me why? I think I like her…but I barely know her!! I walked after them, keeping a good 5 metres, it looks like they are heading toward Starry Night. I took a table behind them and sat down quietly.

Mikan: God that was tiring. Don't you agree.?

Izumi: …… Ya…I think my wallet is crying.

Mikan: OH SHUT up. It wasn't that bad.

I gasped, I'm getting this flashback.

"_Natsume! Natsume!!" Mikan shouted._

"_Hn?"_

"_I want the noodles! What do you want?"_

"…_Nothing but to heal my wallet."_

"_Oh SHUT up. It wasn't that bad." Mikan said._

What is this? I clutched my head, it was suddenly hurting so badly. Burning, killing kind of pain. Then, all I could see was blackness.

**Sorry guys, I know this is a SUPER SUPER SUUUUPER short chapter. But I just wanted to add one ASAP…**

**Natsume: Or are you just lazy.**

**Me: MO!! THAT'S MEAN. School was really busy!! I have exams unlike you, who spents everyday, drooling over a girl you barely know.**

**Mikan: SHUT UP!!!!!! …review please…THANKS**


	16. Returning Memories?

**AHHHHH!! KAWAIIIIIII KAWAI! I just finished reading the first and second season of Kamichama Karin!! AWWWW!!! KAZUNE AND KARIN CHAN FOREVER!!!!**

**Mikan & Natsume: death glare whos side are you on BTCE chan?**

**Kazune & Karin: AHehehehehe. It's ok, it just a fact that we are a cuter couple than you two **

**Natsume: *fire in hand.**

**Kazune & Karin: I AM GOD~!! LOVE EVOLUTION!!**

**Me: STOP IT YOU GUYS!! I LOVE YOU ALL. Review please **

"5, 6, 7, 8." Mikan is currently prancing around in her ballet class, preparing for the spring show of _Aladdin_. _I hope Natsume will come~ I wonder how he is now. It's the 500__th__ wishing star today I will make. _

After her class, she stepped out the street and went into a taxi.

~pi pi pi pi pi pi pi pi~

She took out her phone and looked at the caller ID. _Hospital? What? _

"Hello?"

"_Is this Miss Sakura on the phone?"_

"Yes how may I help…you?"

"_Do you know anyone by the name of Mr. Natsume Hyuuga_?"

A lump rose in her throat.

"Y..yes. Why? What happened."

"_We are sorry to tell that he passed out on Beika street. Can you come to the hospital please?"_

Mikan snapped her phone shut and screamed, "Mr. Taxi Driver. Take me to the central hospital now."

When Mikan arrived, she dashed out toward the building. _Natsume! Natsume! Please! Be okay!!_

"I am Mikan Sakura, you just gave me a call about Natsume Hyuuga. Take me to him now." She said to the receptionist. The lady took Mikan up to the eighth floor and showed her to his room. At the site of him, Mikan collapsed in tears.

Natsume had and IV, there was a heart rate monitor. He had a pained expression on his face yet he is soundly asleep. Mikan took a seat by him and grabbed onto his hand. _Please be okay. I want to protect you yet I can't. Please! Don't leave! _

9 hours later

Mikan was awoken by a sound. It was 1 am in the morning. The first thing that caught her attention was that someone was thrashing on the bed. She hurriedly went over. Natsume looked like he was having a hard time. Panicking, she grabbed his hand and was about the reach for the emergency button when she heard her name.

"Mikan. Don't leave me."

Pain, frustration, sadness. Such strong emotions stopped the tears from flowing. She buried her face into Natsume's chest and breathed, relieved to find him calming down. Settling down a little, she started to drift back into sleep.

"Mikan. Mikan….Mikan." Mikan blinked open her eyes.

"Huh…is it morning? Good night? Wait..good afternoon? …Wha~?" She looked up, finding a pair of amused crimson eyes looking down at her.

"AHHH! Natsume!" Natsume laughed. Mikan blinked. _It was so long….so long since I heard him laugh like this._ She straightened up and stretched, "How are you feeling Natsume?"

"I feel fine. By the way…aren't you cold?"

Mikan looked down and blushed. She was in her flimsy ballet skirt, flats and only had a thin cardigan on top. She shuddered, finally realizing she was cold. Natsume sighed, "Why don't you…" He lifted Mikan by the arms and dropped her onto the bed beside him, "Come sit with me so you will be warmer in the blanket." _Wha….wha…whaaaa!!! same blanket with NATSUME!! WHAAA!!! _ Mikan blushed as she settled down and hugged the blanket and closed her eyes. Natsume gasped.

_FLASHBACK_

"_NE, I'M REALLY COLD NATSUME." Mikan shuddered as she sat on the floor._

"_Why are girls so whiny?" He lifted her onto the bed and sat down. Mikan sighed contentely at the comfort. Hugging her knees, she closed her eyes._

Natsume blinked, _who is Mikan? Who are you? _

**OMG. I know this is a SUPER short chapter. I am currently on vacation and couldn't update earlier cuz the internet wasn't good. BTW. PHANTOM OF THE OPERA IN LAS VEGAS IS A LEGEND. A LEGEND I TELL YOU.**

**Natsume: such a sad story too.**

**Me: sniff sniff. I cried for over 4 hours okay?**

**Natsume: ….ooook**


	17. Happy Ending

**Natsume: Mikan…Mikan…who are you?**

**Hotaru: Sakura Mikan, single star, partner of the "former-with-memories" Natsume Hyuuga. Brown hair, brown eyes. Age 14. Born on January 1****st****. Loves Howalons…**

**Natsume: … I hope you realize that's not working**

**Mikan: WHISPERS (HOTARU IS SUCH A STALKER) please review **

"Okay, Natsume, I'm gonna leave now!! I have to go for class! Hope you get better soon!!"

Mikan ran out of the room, flinging her ballet bag around crazily. A piece of paper dropped out.

"HEY! MIKAN! WAIT A SEC! YOU…never mind…" He picked it up and looked. It was a picture of Mikan smiling and stuffing a howalon into an annoyed Natsume's mouth. Natsume couldn't help but smile. _Cute…_

***

"SORRY JIN-JI…I mean JINNO-SENSEI!!" Mikan scrambled to her seat and threw the text book down, used her mind reading alice and flipped to the page.

"1. You are late for class

2. You used your alice during school hours.

3. You came in and interrupted rudely.

THAT equals…DETENTION AFTER SCHOOL."

Mikan banged her head onto the desk and groaned.

"Complaining Miss Sakura? ONE MORE HOUR ADDED."

Mikan sighed and settled down. Ruka who was beside her since Natsume is in the hospital sighed and shook his head but smiled.

"Mr Nogi. Would you like to join Sakura?"

Ruka looked up, scared. Then thought it would be nice if Mikan had a friend in detention…so…

"Yes, I would Jinno-sensei."

The Math teacher was surprised and wrote Ruka's name on the board under Mikan's. Mikan muttered a thanks under her breath and smiled.

AFTER SCHOOL

"Okay Mikan, here it goes." Ruka and Mikan walked into the classroom only to discover no one there and a note on the teacher's desk.

"_Mr. Nogi and Miss. Sakura,_

_I have an urgent meeting to attend to. I expect you two to BEHAVE yourselves and not escape. I will know what you did…"_

The two sweat dropped. _STALKER…_they thought.

Just as they were about to sit down, they heard arguing outside.

"NO LET ME GO!"

"You must join us."

"NO. DARE TOUCH ME AND I WILL BURN YOU!"

Mikan blinked. _Burn?? GASP!_

"Ruka..Natsume's in trouble!!"

"What should we do! We can't leave!!"

Mikan thought for a while and opened the window, "you keep an eye for me, I am going to jump."

Ruka nodded for he knows and trusts Mikan's athletic abilities. Mikan jumped down and landed squarely on the shoulders of that man who had his grasp on Natsume. Landing a solid kick on the back of his head, Mikan jumped down and pushed Natsume behind her.

"Mikan…don't."

Mikan sighed, turned around and smiled.

"Natsume! Remember, I love you." She jumped again and aimed a kick at the guy's stomach. Suddenly Natsume's head started to spin…

Natsume's POV

Wait! I am getting pictures! Ruka! Hotaru!! (The ice queen…HAHAHA) ..the fan girls (ewwww)….the one in front of me…is……

Mikan. Sakura.

Normal POV

"MIKAN!!!!"

Mikan's back stiffened as she straightened up from the already half dead opponent. She turned around slowly. Afraid what she heard was a dream.

"Natsume? You…could you have…"

Natsume smiled the smile that was only (ONLY) reserved for her. With his hands in his pockets and breeze rustling his messy raven hair, he held out his arms.

"Yup! I remember my precious little Mikan."

Mikan poured out the tears she has been holding and ran into Natsume's open arms. She sobbed and cried openly, damping his shirt. Laughing gently, Natsume patted her back. Mikan smiled and looked up with tear-filled eyes. Closing the distance, Natsume leaned down and kissed her.

Up on the second floor (yes Mikan jumped down two floors.) Ruka smiled, tears in his eyes as well. He took out his phone and texted everyone about the news.

"Well…I should leave the two reunited love birds alone."

***

"I AM SO HAPPY YOU REMEMBER!!" Mikan was lying snuggly in Natsume's arms. Those two went to the lake and was star gazing. But…who in the world can focus on stars at a time like this? Natsume laughed.

"I missed you too Mikan. I hope I didn't make you too miserable…"

Mikan gasped. Natsume knew…he was in big trouble…

"Miserable…MISERABLE? I WAS INCONSOLABLE. Not even howalons can cure me. I WAS SO INCONSOLABLE I WANTED TO KILL MYSELF. I WANTED TO KILL MYSELF. WHY? I FELT GUILTY. I FELT GUILTY FOR NOT UNDERSTANDING YOU. I AM SORRY! I AM SO SORRY." Mikan started to cry again. Natsume smiled.

"I love you Mikan. Remember that." With that, he pulled out a elegant blue box.

"Be mine Mikan."

Mikan blinked.

Once.

Twice.

"is this really happening to me? YES!" She laughed and hugged him and snuggled into his neck.

"mmm. Love you too." The two hugged.

Natsume & Mikan: I'm yours forever.

**I am finished!!!**

**I was wondering. If you guys liked my story…do you think I should write a sequel? Or..just leave it?**

**Natsume: SEQUEL**

**Mikan: YES**

**Me: you two just wanna be together…**

**Natsume & Mikan: DUHHHH. **

**HAHAHAA. I love them. So tell me what you think**

**Thanks for all who reviewed!!**


End file.
